Hero of Blades
by AproposFool89
Summary: This is a story of a new hero, coming from Earth to the Zelda World. What Adventures await this new hero? And what Twists of Fate are there? Find out...in the Hero of Blades!
1. Chapter 1: A New Hero

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Just so everyone knows, this story takes place after Oot and Mm. My OC knows everything about the Legend of Zelda, from the very first Link and Zelda, to the most recent. (An: LoZ to SS.) Even so, he will still have no idea what awaits him in Hyrule.

Chapter 1: A New Hero

?'s POV

Gerudo Fortress

I was rummaging through Twinrova's files, looking for something that could help me. I was hoping that the sisters had found documents that could tell me who the new defender was going to be. I already knew Link was going to fight, but I could get over that obstacle. This unknown hero would prove to be a problem. I found a document concerning some "Song of Swords" but I discard it. Finding a spell to summon a person, I quickly leave to gather the ingredients.

Cody's POV

Earth

My face once again hit the sidewalk, as the two basketball players slammed me down. They laughed and left, not wanting to be late for practice. I groaned silently as my best friend, Amy, runs over to me. "Are you ok?" she asks, worried. "I just decided to taste the sidewalk today." I retort as I normally do. I fake lick the ground and say, "I taste chocolate with a hint of blood." Amy helps me up and we can't help but laugh. Amy suddenly turns serious and says, "You need to stop being so weak." I sigh. Amy was a nice girl normally, but she has an evil spilt personality. It flairs when it comes to me or when she is angry. "I don't mean to be weak, Amy, but if you haven't noticed, I'm not all that strong and those two are." (Not to mention they are the principal's sons.) I add inwardly. Amy softens and says, "I'm sorry, Cody. Well, I need to get home, see you later!" I smile at her as she gets in her Ford Gt 500. Amy was a rich girl, but she found me, a poor guy barely able to pay for a house, as a friend. We have been friends since I enrolled here at the college three years ago. I never asked or accepted money from her. I got in my little junker and drove to my small house. I walk in, thankful that it was Friday. I sit down on the couch and am about to turn on the T.V., when I notice that it suddenly turned dark outside. "Strange…" I mutter out loud as I walk to the window. Suddenly, a hand grabs me and pulls me in a portal. I open my eyes and look down. I regret my choice as soon as I make it, as I am looking straight into a volcano. I hear a voice say, "It pains me to do so, put I must kill you now. Good-bye, Hero of Blades." I don't even get to say, "What are you talking about?" before I am dropped. (Never thought it would end like this…) I think as I plummet towards the lava below.


	2. Chapter 2: Link's New Adventure

Chapter 2: Link's New Adventure

Link's POV

I wake later than I usually do. I stretch and walk outside. It had been seven years since I lay the Master Sword to rest and I had returned to Kokiri Forest. I had grown since I was not Kokiri, but no one paid any mind. Saria was one of the only ones to talk to me, however, and I didn't mind. As always, she greeted me. "Good morning, Link!" I smile and climb down to meet her. "Good morning to you too, Saria." "You have any plans today?" she asks. "Actually, I was going to visit Zelda today." I reply. I hadn't visited for a month now, and I thought I should. "Oh, ok. I'll be here when you get back!" She said as I headed off. I had all my equipment with me as always; the Great Fairy's Sword, the Hylian Shield, my bow and the Ocarina of Time. As I enter the field, I meet someone I hadn't seen in a long time. "Hoot-Hoo! Link! It's good to see you my boy!" I look up at Kaepora Gaepora. "It has been awhile." "I wish I came with good news, but I'm afraid you are needed again." He starts. "Go see Zelda, quickly!" Before I could ask why, he flies off. (Time is of the essence.) I sigh and grab my ocarina. I play Epona's Song and wait for my trusty horse. I see her over the horizon, but am shocked to see Malon riding her. When she reaches me, Malon says, "Link! What a surprise. Epona just stopped listening to me and headed out here." I look down and reply, "Sorry about that, Malon." I say to her. "I need to get to the castle quickly." Malon sighs and says, "Ok, but…" I almost fall over, realizing that Malon was hours away from Lon Lon Ranch and it would be cruel to leave her here. "I…Umm…" I start. "It's ok, Link. Just take me with you." Malon says cheerfully. I look at her and ask, "Are you sure, Malon?" She scoots back and pats the saddle in front of her. I hop on and spur Epona towards the castle. I ride up to the gate and a guard says, "Sorry, Link. No one enters today." I stare at the guard. Zelda made it official that I could enter the castle at any time. "It is imperative that I speak to Zelda." I tell him, but he shakes his head. Suddenly, and to my relief, Impa appears and says, "Let him pass." The guard does, and I hop off Epona. "Take her back to town for me, please?" I ask Malon. She does, reluctantly. I follow Impa, having to try and keep up with her. I notice that we are not heading to the gardens and am about to ask why, when Impa says, "You knew all along, didn't you?" I open my mouth, but can't find words. "Guess I can't call you "Boy" any more…" Impa sighs and we enter the sitting room. I see Zelda sitting with her head in her hands. She was wearing her normal dress, but her hair was undone. She didn't even hear me approach. I clear my throat and she jumps slightly. She looks at me and breaks down. She puts her head into my tunic and says, "I'm so sorry, Link!" I wrap my arms around her neck and say, "I don't blame you, Zelda. You have nothing to be sorry for." Turning towards Impa, I say, "So, what are we facing this time?" Impa looks a little shocked, but says, "Rauru told us that a new threat has come to take over Hyrule. One that could easily be stronger than Ganondorf." I am taken aback a little, but ask, "What do we do?" Zelda regains her composure and says, "We need the Master Sword. As the Sage of Time, I can open the door. But…this time, I want to help." Impa looks at her, astonished, and I just stare at her. "But, Zelda, you can't fight…" Impa starts, but Zelda stops her. "I remember all the Sheikah training that I did." "Just because you remember, doesn't mean your body can remember." Impa replies. Zelda does not sway from her choice and Impa sighs. She hands Zelda a box. "I'm sure you will want these then." Zelda opens it and smiles. Inside was her Sheik clothing, a pair of kunai knives, a chain, and some throwing needles. Zelda immediately gets dressed and we sneak to the Temple of Time.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting the Swords

Chapter 3: Getting the Swords

Cody's POV

I wake on my back staring into nothingness. I try to recall how I got here. I was falling into a volcano, when a giant owl, grabbed me and brought me here. I slowly sit up and see and older man with pointy ears looking at me. It took me a moment to recognize him, but when I did, I almost had a heart attack. I stand and just stare at him. Rauru looks at me and asks, "Is there something on my face?" I quickly shake my head. I bow and say, "I am honored, great Rauru." He is surprised and says, "How do you know of me?" "It is…complicated." I reply. I couldn't believe my eyes and ears! I was talking to the Sage of Light! I grew up playing the Legend of Zelda and now I was in it! Rauru shakes his head and says, "You have been called here, Cody, because there is a great evil threatening Hyrule. You are the Hero of Blades, destined to aid the Hero of Time defeat this evil." I almost leap for joy. (I get to meet Link too!) I cry in my head. A temple appears behind Rauru and a bright light flashes. I look down at myself, to see a pair of golden gauntlets with emeralds on the backs of them. "Those are the Gauntlets of Time. They will block any blade and have shield capabilities. You will find out how to use them soon. There are twelve blades in this temple along with a song of sorts that you will need. You must retrieve them in order to aid the Hero of Time. You are five chambers away from them, but be careful." Rauru says, as I enter. The doors close and I start forward.

"Why did these puzzles have to be so dang difficult?" I say out loud as I pass the final set of traps. I open the door ahead and see the chest holding the swords. Rauru says, "I sense someth…" and is cut off by the door slamming shut. I cautiously walk to the chest and open it. I see all the swords inside and start to grab them, when fire surrounds them. I jump back and hear a hissing sound. I turn to find a cross between a dinosaur and a lizard. It was a Lizalfos. It tosses me a sword and I clumsily catch it. It smirks, if Lizalfos can smirk, and attacks. I barely parry his attack and attack his side. I am thrown across the room and hit the wall hard. I look up and see the Lizalfos coming towards me. I notice that the farther away it is from the swords, the less fire there is. (If I can lure it away, maybe I can get a sword?) I think, but discard the idea. I pick up the sword and think back. I remember how Link would have fought this creature and I stand. I get in a battle stance and my mind is filled with strange memories momentarily. I face the Lizalfos and wait for it to strike. It falls for my bait and I block with my gauntlet. I knock it in the head, stunning it. I jump into the air, (higher than I thought I could) and slice into its head. It falls to the ground and I cut off its head. I drop the sword and head to the chest. I notice the bag at my side and I slip all but one of the swords into it. They disappear and I strap the sword uncomfortably onto my back. I am surrounded in a bright light and I close my eyes.

If you didn't guess, I used the Helm Splitter technique from Twilight Princess. I thought it would be nice if someone could use those here.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Cody

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 4: Meeting Cody

Link's POV

We enter the Temple of Time and Zelda gets to work on the door. I sit down and look at the temple. It hadn't changed since I was last here. I look over to Zelda, to find her on the ground. I rush to her and she says, "Don't worry. Opening the door took a little more than I thought, but I'll be fine. Go get the Master Sword." I nod and head into the chamber. I walk up to my sword and sigh. I place the Great Fairy's Sword at my side and it disappears. My sheath for the Master Sword appears on my back as I grabbed the handle. I pull it out and a bright light flashes. After it subsides, I am shocked to find a figure standing in front of me. Instinctively, I attack.

Cody's POV

I barely had time for my eyes to adjust, when I am attacked by a green blur. I hold up my gauntlets to block the blow and I jump back. I pull out Shieldbreaker, (Named for the broken shield on the hilt) and get ready. My blade meets his and somehow his sword doesn't break. According to the Song of Swords that was with the swords, "I shatter Swords and splinter spears; none stands to Shieldbreaker. My point's the fount of orphan's tears, my edge the widowmaker." I look at the warrior that attacked me and jump back. I sheath my sword and put up my hands. "Stop!" I cry and my foe staggers. "I have no wish to fight you…Link, Hero of Time." Link looks at me confused. "Who are you, stranger?" he asks. "My name is Cody. I was brought here to help you defeat the new evil that threatens this great land of Hyrule." I reply. Link looks me over and notices my ears. "You are not from here. You do not have Hylian ears. How do you know who I am?" "Let's just say you are known far away." I reply. I notice someone behind him and see that it was Sheik, or rather, Zelda. I inadvertently get down on one knee. "I am honored to meet you, Princess Zelda." Link is shocked that I knew of Zelda and so was she. "Exactly how much do you know, Cody?" she asks. After explaining, with detail, everything I knew, Link and Zelda stood in shock. "It is as if you lived here all your life." Zelda says. "I am, for all intensive purposes, a lover of Hyrulian culture, legends, and other things related to this beautiful land. I wish I was born here, but I was not. So, shall we be on our way? I have a feeling that everything is going to be different this time around." Link and Sheik nod in agreement and we head out.


	5. Chapter 5: The Forest Temple's Secret

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 5: The Forest Temple's Secret

Cody's POV

"Our first stop should be the Forest Temple." Link says and we start towards Kokiri Forest. We enter Hyrule Field and I gasp. "It's more beautiful than I imagined…" I sigh as I watch the sun start to set. As it finally left over the horizon, Link and I grab our swords and Sheik grabs her kunai. I knew that the Stalchildren were going to appear soon, but when they did, it wasn't just two or three. It was thousands. "Strange…normally only four max come out at once." Link says. We were instantly surrounded and we get next to each other. I slice two and they disintegrate. Link and Sheik were having an easy time as well, until they started to push. Sheik was already having trouble readjusting to her fighting, but now she was about to be overwhelmed. Since none were attacking me, I save her from them. "Go!" I cry at them and Sheik obeys. Link stays, to my dismay, I urge him to go. Link shakes his head and says, "Can't let you have all the fun, right?" I laugh as I kill off the final one. I turn to Link and he says, "You're not a bad fighter, Cody." I rub my head and say, "Actually, this is the first fight I have been in. I just use the knowledge of how you fight and try to imitate it." Link is a little shocked but nods. We continue on towards the forest. After we enter Kokiri forest, it was getting late. Link insisted that we continue to the temple, but I tell him that Sheik needed some rest. She starts to object, but I turn to her and wink. She just nods and Link goes to find sleeping arrangements. "Why did you say we should stop?" She asks. "Because of two reasons," I start. "The first being that I want to train with you, so we both can regain/learn how to fight. The second, you will have to wait and see." Sheik nods and grabs her kunai. I shake my head, go over to a tree, and break off two branches. I break one in half and hand them to Sheik. She puts away her knives and takes the sticks. We square off and start to practice. After about 30 minutes, Link returns to find us talking. "You are getting your body readjusted rather quickly, Sheik." I say. She smiles and says, "You learn quickly as well, Cody. But what was the second reason you wanted us to stop?" "Right…" I say and reach into my bag. Sheik is amazed when I pull out a sword. The hilt had an eye on it and was called Wayfinder, or the Sword of Wisdom. "I wanted to give this to you. Since you have the Triforce of Wisdom, I thought it fitting that you have the Sword of Wisdom as well. But the song that goes with this sword gives a warning. Who holds Wayfinder finds good roads, its master's steps are brisk. The Sword of Wisdom lightens loads, but adds unto their risk." "Thank you, Cody." Sheik says and we follow Link to his house. He had three beds made and we go to sleep.

We wake the next morning and head to the Lost Woods. After navigating through them and the Sacred Forest Meadow, we come to the temple entrance. Link Hookshots up to the entrance and tosses back the Hookshot. Sheik and I follow and I hand it back to him. We enter the temple and head for the main hall. "I went through this whole place last time and never found anything remotely interesting." Link says. I look around and start to think. "What if what we are looking for is not in the Forest Temple…but above it?" I say out loud. I look at the elevator and smile. "Sheik, use Wayfinder real quick, please?" I ask her. She does and it points to the ceiling. "But the elevator only goes down." Link says. "Not if I use my magic to reverse its magic." Sheik says. She concentrates for a moment and says, "It should work now." We all step on and the elevator speeds straight up. It goes through the secret hole in the roof and we climb miles above Hyrule. It finally stops in the Wind Temple. (An: City in the Sky, just not as big.) Link and Sheik look to me after we step off the elevator. "I had no idea this was here…this is a big break in my discoveries! This must be what the…" I close my mouth before I say something I shouldn't. "The what?" Sheik asks. "Nothing...my mistake." I reply. I hoped she couldn't see through my lie. I could not tell them of their other incarnations. It might alter something. Sheik doesn't notice anything in my face, so we continue onward. In one of the rooms, was a giant pit. There was only one visible way across and it was not safe. A bridge that had only one support beam was in the middle of the room and it was slowly crumbling away. I turn to Link. "I'm going to try and cross." Link looks at me like I was crazy. "You know that thing won't support you!" he says. "I have Coinspinner, or the Sword of Chance. I might make it. For the song says, Who holds Coinspinner knows good odds, whichever move he makes." Link sighs and nods. I hold Coinspinner out for balance and cross. I make it across, but the bridge crumbles shortly afterwards. "Now what?" Link hollers over. "I think I see a Hookshot marker…" I holler back. Sure enough, I cut the rope and a Hookshot target falls into Link's sight. He grabs Sheik and flies over. I stop and sit on the ground for a moment. "Are you alright, Cody?" Sheik asks. "I'm fine…you two go on ahead. I'll be right there." I reply as I put away Coinspinner. They go into the next room and the door bars shut. I knew they were in a fight and I actually thanked the goddesses. It gave me time to prepare my little trick. I pulled out Sightblinder, or the Sword of Stealth, and concentrated. I wanted to look different for both Link and Zelda. I didn't know what form I took on for them, but I felt the magic around me. The bars lift and I head into the room. I see the creature disappear as I enter. Link turns around and gasps. "Ganondorf?! How did you escape the Sacred Realm?" He gets into attack position as Sheik turns around. "Father?!" She cries and runs to hug me. Both Link and I are stunned. I had no idea I had taken the look of Zelda's father. "It is alright my child…I'm here." I say, sounding like myself to my ears. Zelda just cries in my arms. Link, still seeing Ganondorf, is utterly bewildered. I concentrate on the sword and Link's eyes suddenly soften. I guessed he saw what Zelda saw. He bows and says, "Your majesty, why are you in such a dangerous place?" I knew Zelda's father was really dead, and so did Zelda. Well, at least she thought he was. Link, on the other hand, had no clue. "Father, I thought you were dead?" Zelda, returned to normal, sniffled. "I am, child…I am here to guide you." I reply, trying to sound like the King. She looks up at me and I smile at her. "My daughter…you look so beautiful…just like your mother." Zelda smiles and I wipe away her tears. Link just stands still and says nothing. "Come…Link, Hero of Time; tell me…do you know why you are here?" I ask. Link shakes his head. "You are here to find a sacred item that will aid you in defeating the evil threatening Hyrule." Link nods and says, "Thank you for this information, your majesty." I shake my head. "No…I should be thanking you. You already have defeated the evil Ganon and saved not only Hyrule, but my daughter as well." Link blushes a little. "Now, I must go. You must not fail. And I believe there is a third member of your party, correct?" Zelda nods. "The young man has something deep in his soul that may hinder him in the future if he doesn't know he can fully trust you two. And he has something to say to you, my daughter. Be sure to listen to his words and trust him no matter what." Link and Zelda nod and I leave the room. I dispel the magic and put Sightblinder away. I enter the room and say, "What did I miss?" Link explains and I say, "Wow…to see the King of Hyrule in person…and he knew of me already…amazing. Well, we know what we are here for, so let's go get it!" Link and Zelda, now Sheik again, nods. We head to the final chamber and find it empty, except for the jewel that was on a pedestal. We walk towards it, until a cloaked figure appears in front of us. "Cody! How wonderful to see you again! I'm glad that the fall into the volcano didn't kill you. I regretted it the moment I left." I remember the figure's voice and say, "You! You are the reason I am here! What do you want? Why are you threatening Hyrule?" The figure laughs and says, "To resurrect my father, of course." The figure tears off his cloak and reveals a Gerudo male. Normally, a male born into the Gerudo is only supposed to occur every thousand years. But somehow, this one was born sooner. "You mean Ganondorf, don't you?" Link says. "And you must be the Hero of Time. Link, correct? My my, you look weaker in person!" "How dare you?!" Sheik says. "And you must be Sheik, or should I say Princess Zelda?" The man laughs as Zelda's transformation disappears. "What?" She cries. "Oh, just a little trick of mine. It dispels all magic in the room. Now you two," He makes a barrier around Link and Zelda. "Stay out of this. My fight is with the Hero of Blades." I pull Sightblinder from my bag and a Deku Nut. "I have a little trick of my own…take this!" I throw the Deku nut, temporarily blinding the man. I focus on appearing as Ganondorf to everyone. As the flash dies down, everyone looks to where I was and sees Ganondorf. "Father!" the man cries. Link shields Zelda behind him. Since I had to look the part, I hit Link with a magic ball. I turn to my "Son" and say, "Leave…Now! These two are mine." The man looks at me and says, "But father…" I turn to him and shout, "NOW!" The temple shakes under my voice and the man quickly leaves. The barrier dispels and Link gets a Light Arrow ready. I hold up my hand and say, "There is no need for that, Link. Are you two alright?" Link looks at me confused. "Why would you care you evil abomination?" "Oh! Excuse me for a moment." I put Sightblinder back into my bag and the magic lifts. Link looks at me, shocked. "How did you?" He starts. "The Sword of Stealth is given to, one lowly and despised. Sightblinder's gifts: his eyes are keen, his nature is disguised." I say the song for Sightblinder. "The sword's magic let's me appear to be someone else…" I fall to the floor. "But using the magic twice leaves one weak." "What do you mean twice?" Zelda asks. I look at her then quickly look away, blushing. Her outfit hugs her curves to closely when she is normal. "I used Coinspinner and Sightblinder to close together in timing. It drained me." I reply. "Can you walk?" Link asks. "I think so…" I reply and try to stand. Unfortunately, I was too weak and fall back down. Link stands me up and puts my arm over his shoulder. He helps me to the elevator and we head back down. We head to Link's house and I immediately fall asleep in my bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Kakariko Burns

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 6: Kakariko Burns

Cody's POV

I wake the next morning and see blood on the floor. I first look to Zelda and see that she is fine. I look at Link and see blood on him. I slowly walk over to him, still dizzy from the magic, and look at where I hit him with magic. There was a deep wound that cut at least into some muscles. "Link…wake up." I say, my voice only a whisper. His eyes slowly open and I sigh in relief. "Cody…what's wrong?" he asks. Can't you feel that?" I say, pointing at his wound. He sees it and looks shocked. "I didn't know it was there. No wonder I'm so weak." I look down. "I'm sorry…it is my fault. I hit you with magic to keep that man believing I was Ganondorf." Link shakes his head. "I understand. Wake Zelda and see if she can heal this." "I'll wake her, but I doubt her powers have returned. When that man dispelled the magic she was using, it drained her as well." I reply as I wake her. She wakes and hugs me. "I'm glad you are ok!" she says softly. "Zelda, has your magic returned to normal?" I ask. "No, unfortunately." She says. I sigh and point to Link. She gasps and says, "What are we going to do?" A song of one of the swords pops in my mind and I speak it. "Whose flesh the Sword of Mercy hurts has drawn no breath; whose soul it heals has wandered in the night, has paid the summing of all debts in death, has turned to see returning light. Woundhealer, of course!" After I finish, I pull out Woundhealer and slowly cut Link's wound. It leaves his body, but moves to mine. I don't notice, and neither do they. "Thank goodness!" I sigh. "Our next stop is Goron City. We will stop in Kakariko for supplies." Link says and gets up. We leave the forest and enter the field. Link looks of his ocarina, but can't find it. "Where is the Ocarina of Time?" he says, panicking. Earlier, Link forgot to grab it off the table and I picked it up. I pull it out and say, "You almost left it at the house. Here, I'll call Epona for you." I play Epona's song and hand Link the ocarina. She gallops to us and Link offers Zelda to ride. She nods and climbs on. Link grabs Epona's reins and we start walking to Kakariko. We make it about half way when night falls. I pull out one of the swords and get ready. I notice the mind on the hilt and knew which one I had drawn. Link was ready as well, but I set him at ease. "The Mindsword spun in dawn's grey light and men and demons knelt before. The Mindsword flashed in midday bright gods joined the dance and marched to war. It spun in the twilight dim as well and gods and men marched off to hell. The Mindsword has mind control ability. I can control some of the Stalchildren to protect us from the others." Link nods in fascination and the Stalchildren appear. I spin Mindsword and half the skeleton children attacked their brethren. While that was going on, Link and I started a campfire and all the Stalchildren left. While we were resting, Zelda says, "My magic has finally returned to normal!" "That's great, Zelda." Link says. I only nod, weak from the wound that I didn't know was there. Link notices my weak nod and asks, "Are you alright, Cody?" I try to speak, but no words form in my mouth. Everything blurs for a moment and I start to sway. Zelda notices blood on my side and she says, "Link! When Cody healed you, it must have transferred to him instead! I have to heal him." "But your magic…" He starts, but Zelda had already started. After she finished, the wound was gone and we both had fallen asleep. Link sighs and falls asleep as well.

Next morning, it was unnaturally cold. I wake to find Zelda had cuddled with me to stay warm. I blush violently and wake her. She slowly opens her eyes and sees what I saw. She blushes as well and slides away. I laugh slightly and say, "It's alright, Zelda. You needed to stay warm and found the first source of heat. I would have done the same." She smiles at me and we wake Link. We head towards Kakariko, but Link stops us before we get there. "Do you guys smell something odd?" He asks. I smell the air and say, "Something's burning…Oh no!" We all run up the stairs and enter the village. The village was on fire. People were trying to escape the buildings. I notice a redheaded figure up ahead and look at Zelda. "Zelda, I want you to lead the people to safety. Malon just happens to be here so take her and go. She is just up there. Link, you and I have to get the people that are trapped." Link and Zelda nod and we head out. All the buildings I checked had no one in them, until a woman came up to me and said, "My child is trapped in that building! Please save her!" I nod and jump into the window. I rush upstairs and find the girl. I carefully pick her up and carry her back down. I hand her to her mother through the window and step back. I prepare to jump, but my only escape was blocked off. "Crap!" I curse under my breath and head towards the back of the house. I search for another place to get out, but cannot find one. All the smoke I had breathed in had weakened me, so I could not hold a sword. Instead, I found some furniture that had not burned and made a blockade around myself. I cover myself in it just as the house falls on top of me. The blockade saves me, but I am trapped in the rubble.

Link's POV

After the fire stopped, I looked around to see if everyone was alright. After counting heads, I found that everyone had made it. Zelda looks around and says, "Wait…where is Cody?" A woman comes forward and says, "He saved my daughter from our burning house, but must not have made it out. He may still be trapped inside." Zelda looks at me, then takes off.

Zelda's POV

I run to the building the woman had said and find it collapsed. "Oh no…" I rush inside and start searching. I hear a faint cough and see a small blockade. I guessed that Cody couldn't find a way out and could not use a sword from all the smoke. I pull the broken pieces away and find Cody underneath. "Zel….Zelda?" he says. "Don't worry…I'm here." I say softly. "I…I think my left arm and right leg are broken." I look at his arm and leg. His arm looked to be broken in two places and his leg was broken in four. I help him up and help him limp outside. Link meets us at the door and helps me get him somewhere to lay him down. "I can't heal this with magic." I say, sadly. "Don't even think of using Woundhealer." Cody warns. "We will just have to wait for it to heal." I say. "I'll get Epona to carry him to Goron City." Link says and calls for her. Cody takes off his shirt and rips off a piece to make into a sling for his arm. I make it for him and put his arm in it. I help him onto Epona and Link leads her up the mountain trail. We decide to camp just outside Goron City until Cody heals. So, we set up the tents and everything and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: My Weakness

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 7: My Weakness

Cody's POV

I wake and start coughing violently. I cough so loud, Zelda wakes and comes into my tent. "Cody?!" she cries and starts panicking. I grab for my bag and grab my incense candle. I put it on a small rock and light it. The scent fills the tent and I breathe in and out slowly. The coughing stops and I sigh. "Must…have…been all the smoke…" I gasp between breaths. Zelda sits next to me and asks, "Are you alright?" I nod slowly. "If I inhale too much smoke, I have one of those fits…it is something I was born with." I explain. "How bad can they be?" Zelda asks. "Sometimes they aren't bad, but some could be so bad that I die from it." I say softly. "Then you can't go where we are headed next. It's Death Mountain Crater." Zelda says. "The place I almost died in…" I whisper, remembering.

Flashback

I open my eyes and look down. I regret my decision as soon as I make it. I was hanging above a volcano. I hear a voice say, "It pains me to do so, but I must kill you now. Good-bye, Hero of Blades."

End flashback

"Cody?" Zelda asks. "Hmm?" I reply. "Where did you arrive in Hyrule?" "It was…here actually. I was dropped into the volcano by that Gerudo." Zelda looks at me and gasps. She hugs me softly and says, "I'm so sorry…" I blush and say, "It's alright. Kaepora Gaepora saved me…which reminds me, I need to thank him, next time I see him." Zelda pulls away and says, "Since you can't go into the crater, I'll stay here with you until Link finds the next jewel." I smile and say, "Thank you, Zelda." I slowly fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Volvagia and the New Love

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 8: Volvagia and the New Love

Link's POV

Cody and Zelda explained Cody's weakness and I agreed that they should stay behind. I head into the city and head down to Darunia's room. I enter and Darunia says, "Brother Link! It is good to see you! How have you been?" I endure a Goron hug and say, "I have been better, brother. I need to enter the Fire Temple. I also have need of your help. If my companions were able to follow, I would not have asked." "Of course, brother! Who are your companions, if I may be so curious?" He asks. "One you know, it is Zelda. The other is not from here. His name is Cody, and he is the Hero of Blades." I explain and he nods. We take the path behind his seat and enter the temple. "I have a feeling whatever you are looking for is in Volvagia's chamber." Darunia says. "Is he awake?" I ask. "He should not be, but I brought the Megaton Hammer just in case." I nod and we enter the chamber. I look around the room and notice that the far wall had a switch on it. I shoot it with my bow and the wall slides away. What I see behind it both makes me smile and makes me angry. The jewel was there, but so was that man. He turns and says, "Ah! So my father did not kill you after all. How unfortunate. I guess I should let you have fun with your old friend alone, hmm?" He disappears and to my dismay, Volvagia flies out of the lava. I remember what Cody told me that might be a funny distraction and tell Darunia to get ready. I turn to the dragon and shout, "Hey, Volvagia! Can I tell you something?" Surprisingly, he flies down and speaks, "WHAT, HUMAN?" "I just wanted to say that I love your hair." I had to hold back a laugh as Volvagia says, "REALLY? YOU LIKE IT?" I knew Darunia was looking at me like I was crazy, but I continued, "Yeah, I always loved how it glowed." Volvagia actually smiled and said, "IT WILL BE A SHAME TO KILL YOU, BUT I MUST." I smile back and give Darunia the signal. He slams down on Volvagia's head and I slash him. He retreats into his lave pits and the old battle I had done in the altered timeline started.

Meanwhile…

Cody's POV

I slowly stand on my leg. Zelda was helping, in case it was still broken. I put my weight on it and it doesn't hurt. "You can let go for a moment, Zelda." I say. She does and I start to walk. I stretch my arm and it feels normal. I walk out of the tent and look at Kakariko. They had already started rebuilding the town and were close to finishing. I start to turn around, but I fall on my back. "Oof!" Zelda hears me and comes running. She trips and lands on top of me. Our lips brush each others and we both blush. Zelda gets off and sits down. "Umm…sorry." She says, still beet red. I sit up and look into her eyes. I realized that I was starting to fall for her. "There is no reason to apologize, Zelda." I say, smiling. (I hope Zelda likes me as much I like her…because I'm going to say something.) I think to myself. "Hey, Zelda?" I start. She turns to me. "Yes?" She asks. "Umm…I want to ask you something…" I say, nervously.

Zelda's POV

"What is it, Cody?" I ask. I notice Cody was blushing and he says, "Well…I think I'm falling for you…" I can feel my face turn red. (Cody is falling for me? So he does feel the same way I do!) I think, happily. "I'm falling for you too, Cody…" I reply. I was looking down at my hands when I hear Cody move slightly. I look up just in time to be kissed by him. At first, I was surprised, but then I kissed him back. We moved closer to each other and stayed like that for awhile. Eventually, Cody says, "I'm glad that you felt the same way I did, Zel." (He has a nickname for me now? I like it and it kind of sounds familiar.) I think. "I'm glad too, Cody." I reply. I hear footsteps behind us and I stand up.

Link's POV

I thanked Darunia for his help and I returned to my companions. I find them sitting next to each other. I hear Zelda say, "I'm glad too, Cody," and she stands. She turns and sees me. "Link! Did you find the jewel?" I hold it out to her and she takes it. She puts it away and says, "Cody is healed now, he can walk." "So that is what you were saying earlier." I say. She nods and we pack up. "Zora's Domain next, right?" Cody asks. I sigh. The sages had their memories back, which meant that Ruto remembered the whole "Engagement" thing when we were kids. "Unfortunately, yes." I reply. Zelda looks confused and Cody says something in her ear. She nods and we head out.


	9. Chapter 9: Link Explodes

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 9: Link Explodes

Zelda's POV

We were heading up Zora's River. I turn to Cody, when Link was out of earshot, and ask, "Now, why was Link upset that we had to come here?" He looks at me and says, "When Link came here for the Zora's Sapphire, Ruto said that she would only give it to the man she would call her husband. Link, being only a child, didn't take it seriously. But Ruto did. And if she does remember, then we are in for a show." I smile slightly. (Ruto wanted to marry Link in the altered timeline? Now that's funny. I wonder if she remembers.) We reach the waterfall and Link plays my lullaby. The water parts and we head through. A Zora comes up and says, "Link! Princess Ruto said if you ever came, that she wanted to see you. She is in the throne room." Link sighs and nods. We head up to the throne room and see Ruto sitting off to the side. She sees Link and says, "Link! You finally came! Have you finally decided to be my husband?" Cody whispers, "This ought to be good." I nod and listen. "No, Ruto, I have not." Link says. "What?! You still refuse me?" Ruto says, angry. "Oh boy…" Cody says. "I have waited fourteen years, counting that alternate timeline. I have rejected every Zora that has asked for my hand, because I thought you, being a noble man, would keep the promise we made to each other when I gave you the Zora's Engagement Ring!" Ruto shouts. "Ruto I…" Link starts, but Ruto cuts him off. "No! It even looks like you went to the length to bring someone to replace you so you could go marry Zelda! Well, it's not going to work! You are going to be mine, whether you like it or not!" Ruto was fuming as she finished. I could tell Link was at his breaking point. He stares at Ruto for a moment, then explodes on her. "You stupid woman! I never liked you! I only took the stupid Sapphire so I could save Hyrule, I had no intention of marrying you! And I would also never set someone else up with you, because you are too stubborn and naïve to set up. I only came here today to ask you if we could go into the water temple because Hyrule is in danger again and you, as a sage, are supposed to help! Now, give us permission, or I swear I will personally make sure your life is a living Hell!" We all looked at him in shock. I had never seen Link this angry before or heard him curse. Ruto nods her head and we start out. Link shouts back as we leave, "Also, I never had the intention of marrying Zelda. She is my princess and I am only a normal person. And my heart is already set on someone." I see Ruto slide down into the water as we take the shortcut to Lake Hylia.


	10. Chapter 10: Water Temple and the Storm

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 10: The Water Temple and the Storm

Cody's POV

I make it to the surface just before my lungs give out. I just float on the top, unable to move. Link and Zelda were already on the shore. Link sees me and says, "You coming, Cody?" I manage to reply, "I can't move…" Link swims out and pulls me to shore. I just lay on the bank, trying to get my breathing straight. "Are you alright?" Zelda asks. I smile at her and say, " I'm…fine, Zel…" "Is this from using the shortcut?" Link asks. "Yeah..." I say. "Then you need to stay here. I only have one Zora Tunic." Link says. I nod and Link dives in the water. Zelda looks at me. "Is there anything I can do to help, Cody?" I nod and make a lighting a candle motion. She remembers what I mean and searches my bag. She grabs an incense candle and lights it. I breathe in the smell and start to feel better. "Better?" She asks. I pull her close and kiss her. "Much." I reply. She looks at me and smiles, then frowns. "What's wrong?" I ask. "You don't have any other clothes, do you?" I look down at myself. My jacket that I had been wearing for three days was almost ruined. My jeans were shredded and my shirt was ripped from making a sling. "When Ganondorf's son invited me, he forgot to mention that I should pack." I joke. Zelda laughs and says, "I didn't think about that." "Wish I could just have my dresser pop up in front of me." I sigh. Suddenly, the dresser in question appears. "Ok..?" I say and open it. All my clothes were in it. "Sweet!" I exclaim and grab all of them. I put them in the bag and the dresser disappears. I turn to Zelda. "Fancy a swim?" She nods and asks, "Where are we going to change?" "I wonder…" I concentrate on having a small room appear and one does. "Wow…I didn't think that would work." I say. I go first and then Zelda goes. When she comes out, I almost faint. "You are absolutely beautiful, Zel." I say. She blushes and says, "Shall we?" I hold out my hand and she takes it. We walk down to the water and dive in.

In the Water Temple

Link's POV

"Hiya!" I cry as I kill off the last Lizalfos. The room Morpha was in had been swarming with them. I look around for a switch and I see it on one of the pillars. I shoot it, and a door opens. I enter the chamber and find that man again. "Do you have to be everywhere we go?" I ask the man. He jumps a little and says, "Why of course! How else would I have fun?" I sigh and ask, "What is your name anyway?" He turns around and says, "My name is Vaati and I am a wind mage. Now, you shall fight me!" He charges me and I block. "Crap." I jump away and start the fight.

Back in the Lake

Zelda's POV

While we were swimming, it got dark fast. "I think a storm is coming." Cody says. I nod and we get out. Cody concentrates on something and a reinforced building appears. He starts to sway and I steady him. "Must have used a little too much…" he says, his voice weak. I help him inside and lock the door. "We should change." I say and Cody agrees. I go into the bathroom and put on something simpler than my normal attire. I slip into a regular shirt and a mini skirt. I let my hair down and leave the bathroom. Cody was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He sees me and smiles. "You look better like this." He says and I blush again. "I'm already growing used to that blush of yours." He says. I smile and kiss him. (He is more romantic than he lets on.) I say to myself. As if he read my mind, he leads me into the kitchen. There was a dinner already made for us. I smile and he leads me to a chair. I sit and he sits across from me. "I hope you like it, Zel." Cody says. We eat and talk about Cody's home. I get interested when he mentions his friend, Amy. "What is she like?" I ask as he takes the dishes to the sink. "She is a great girl, but she has a split personality. Sometimes she is a happy loving person, the next she would snap your head off." He explains. "Oh my." I say. "She found me as a friend, though. She is a rich girl, and I can barely afford my house, let alone pay for my school." He continues. We go to the living room and I sit on the couch, while he starts the fireplace. "Well, I don't have to worry about that right now…" He says as he starts to sit in a chair. I pat the couch and he sits by me instead. I lean over and kiss him. He smiles and says, "I love you Zel." I smile back and say, "I love you too."

Water Temple

Link's POV

"You fight better than I thought, Hero of Time." Vaati says. I am on the other side of the room, jewel in my hand. "Same to you, Vaati." I say, out of breath. "It is a shame to kill you." He sighs and tries to hit me. I on the other hand, had other plans. After entering the temple, out of habit, I had cast Farore's Wind. Before he could touch me, I use it and escape the temple. As I break the surface, I see that a huge storm had hit the lake and was still going. I notice a little shelter that had not been here before and swim to it. I try to open the door, but found it locked. I knock and I hear movement. The door unlocks and I find Zelda, wearing something I never thought I'd see her wear. She beckons me in and shuts the door behind me. After drying off and changing, I sit in a chair near the fireplace. Zelda resumes her spot next to Cody and we sit there in silence for awhile. Cody decides to break the ice. "What did the Gerudo make you fight this time?" "First, I had to clear out a Lizalfos infestation, then I had to fight the Gerudo. His name is Vaati, by the way." "Where have I heard that name before..?" Cody mutters and Zelda asks, "Were you hurt?" I shake my head. "No, just tired. I think I'm going to bed." I stand and Cody says, "Before you do, how exactly did Vaati introduce himself?" "My name is Vaati and I am a wind mage!" I quote and head to bed. I hear Cody say, "I thought so…" before I fall asleep.

I made Vaati, Ganondorf's son. Let's hope the gang can beat this guy soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Cody's True Past

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 11: Cody's true past

Cody's POV

I wake the next morning and find Zelda in my arms. I guessed we fell asleep together. I softly kiss her forehead and say, "Time to wake, my sleeping beauty." She opens her eyes and smiles. "Good morning, Cody." She gets up and gets dressed. (She trusts me a lot more now.) I think. After I change, we get ready to leave. We leave the building and it disappears. "The sands or the darkness?" I ask. "Let's go to the desert." Link says. We head towards Gerudo Desert, and I notice a small pain. I dismiss it, until it grows. "Ow!" I cry and grab my head. Link turns to me and looks shocked. "Cody…look at your ears." Zelda holds out a mirror and I look. "What the…?" I gasp. My ears had become Hylian. I started to glow as well. "Now what?" I sigh and am transported to what looked like the Ghost Realm from Tp. I look around and find that I am alone. I just stand there for a moment, when I hear, "Welcome, Hero of Blades." I turn to find a man. Somewhere in my mind a memory unlocks and I recognize him. "Father…?" I ask. "So, you are finally remembering…" He says. Suddenly, a flashback plays in my mind.

Hyrule Castle Town

"Hi daddy!" a younger me cries as my father comes into the house. He kneels down and I run to him. "Hello, son. I have a gift for you." He reaches into his pocket and hands me a blue Ocarina. "This looks like Zelda's." I say, looking the instrument over. It did look like the Ocarina of Time, except it didn't have the Triforce on it. "That's because Zelda made it for you." Jarred says. The younger me turns to my mother and says, "Can I go thank Zel?" My mother, Sarah, shakes her head. "Not now, my child." The younger me sighs, and goes off to my room to play with the Ocarina.

Ghost Realm

I reach into my bag and find the Ocarina. Jarred smiles and says, "You remember when I gave that to you?" I nod and look at the small instrument. "Zelda had partially begged me to give it to you. You two were such good friends." I smiled and look at him. He was holding out a bundle of clothes. I touch them and they appear on me. I look down and it looked like the same outfit I had been wearing in my flashback. "My name…isn't truly Cody is it?" I ask. Jarred shakes his head and says, "Your true name is Allanon Silverwind." I hug my father once more. "Thank you, father…" I say and I reappear in Hyrule Field. Zelda had been at my side the whole time. "What happened, Cody? You just fainted." She asks. I stand and ask, "Zelda…can I ask you something?" She nods, apparently not noticing my clothing change. "Do you remember this?" I hand her the Ocarina. She gasps. "This is…" "The Ocarina you gave to my father to give to me when we were little." I finish for her. Zelda looks up at me and notices my clothes. "Allanon…" I smile at hearing my true name and open my arms. She runs to me and embraces me. "Ever since the war seven years ago, I thought you had died. What happened?" she asks. "Well, if my memory is correct, my father and mother sent me to the other world to protect me. I grew up, not knowing of my true life, waiting for the time to return." I kiss Zelda softly. She smiles and says, "You know…you never did get to keep that promise you made to me, all those years ago." I look at her, confused. "What promise?" I ask. Before she could reply, another flashback plays.

Hyrule Castle Garden

"Hey, Allanon?" a younger Zelda asks. "Yes, Zel?" I reply. "Can you promise me something?" she starts. "Anything." I reply. She smiles and says, "Well, two things really. First, I want you to take me to the Hyrule Festival next month. And second…" she blushes slightly. "…I want to marry you when we are older." I blush as well and say, "Of course, Zelly. I'll take you to the festival and I'll make sure to find the best ring to give to you when I ask you to marry me." She smiles and hugs me. "Never forget…" she says and the flashback ends.

Hyrule Field

"Oh yeah…" I sigh. "I'm sorry, Zelly…I guess I forgot." She smiles at her old nickname. "It's alright. You can take me to the next festival." I smile. (She must not remember the other promise.) I thought. I look to Link and he gasps. "I…remember you…" he says. I look at him for a moment and another flashback starts. (I'm getting tired of this.) I thought to myself.

Lon Lon Ranch

"Hi Malon! How's Epona?" I ask a younger looking Malon. She turns to me and says, "Allanon! She is fine. She missed you, actually. How have you been?" I laugh as the small brown mare nudges my back. I hold out an apple and she happily takes it. "I have been good. I have something I need to talk to you about." She smiles and says, "I need to talk to you too, actually." We walk to her house and I see a young boy in green with a fairy walking out of the ranch. (How did I miss him?) I thought and we sat down at the table. "You first, my dear friend." I tell Malon. "Well…I think I like someone!" She giggles. "Oh really?" I ask. "Yes! He is a fairy boy from the forest. I think he said his name is Link." "I'll have to remember to check him out, next time I see him." I joke. She laughs and says, "Now, what did you want to talk about?" I blush and say, "You will never guess what I promised Zelda last week." "What?" she asks, on the edge of her seat. "She asked me to promise to…marry her." Malon squeals and says, "Really? That's great, Allanon!" I smile. "Well, I have to get going." I say and hug my best friend. She nods and I head outside. I hear a cry come from the field and I rush out. I see the young boy surrounded by a bunch of Gerudo. "Please…leave me alone." The boy says, sword and shield drawn. "Ooh! Looks like this little kid wants to die." One of the Gerudo says. I find the one that spoke and I kill her with my knife. "You want to touch him, you will have to get through me!" I cry. "And who do you think you are?" the leader speaks. "_Qualcuno che conosci bene_."* I say in their native tongue. The leader jumps at my words and says, "_Allanon Silverwind. Perchè a proteggere questo ragazzo?_"** "_Poichè, Aviel, è importante per un mio amico. Che lo fa il mio amico e. Ora lasciare o avrò il Re vi scaccio da Hyrule!_"*** Aviel nods and the Gerudo leave. I turn to Link. "Thank you…" Link says, putting away his weapons. "Don't mention it. You're Link, right?" I say, putting my own away. "Yes, how did you know that?" He says. "Malon is a friend of mine. She told me about you." I reply. "So, you must be Allanon, correct?" He asks. I nod and he continues. "I understand a little of the Gerudo language and I heard you say "friend" and "boy". So I guess this makes us friends?" He holds out his hand. "Friends." I reply, taking it.

Present Time

"_Che lo fa il mio amico._"**** I say, in the Gerudo tongue. Link nods and holds out a hand. I pass it and hug him. "It is good to finally remember you, my friend." I say. Link smiles and gives me a friendly punch. "Oh! That reminds me." I say. "I need to go tell Malon that you are an alright guy." Link looks at me, confused. "What for?" he asks. "You will find out soon enough."

*Someone you know well.

**Allanon Silverwind. Why do you protect this boy?

***Because, Aviel, he is important to a friend of mine. Which makes him my friend as well. Now leave or I will get the King to banish you from Hyrule!

**** Which makes him my friend


	12. Chapter 12: Gerudo Fortress and Amy

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 12: Gerudo Fortress and Amy Appears

Allanon's POV

"Hey, look what I found!" I say as I pull out a Gerudo membership card. "Nice." Link said. We cross the bridge and head into the fortress. "You two stay hidden." I say as we come up on one of the guards. "Halt!" the Gerudo warrior says. "_Essere a proprio agio, la sorella._"* I say to her. "Show me a membership card and I will stand down." She says. I pull out the card and she relaxes. "_Posso chiedere il vostro nome, fratello_?"** She asks. "First may I ask if Aviel is still the leader here?" I ask. She nods and I say, "Then tell her that Allanon Silverwind wants to see her." The guard jumps at the name and runs off. Link peaks out of the hiding spot, but I motion him back. Aviel comes out and says, "_Allanon Silverwind! È bello vederti di nuovo!_"*** "Same to you, Aviel. Do you mind if a couple of friends of mine come in as well?" She nods and I motion them out. Somehow, Aviel recognizes Zelda and stiffens. I calm her. We walk into the fortress and sit at Aviel's table. "So, what brings you here?" She asks. "A new threat is here to try and destroy Hyrule. He is the Evil King's son." Aviel looks shocked. "You are certain of this?" She asks. "Yes, he told me himself when I fought him." Link says. "Then why have you come here?" She asks. "We have to enter the Spirit Colossus and find a secret jewel inside." Zelda says. "Will you grant us permission?" I ask. "Of course, Allanon. But, be warned, Twinrova has returned and Nabooru has gone to stop them." "What?" Link says. "_Figlio di una cagna!_"**** I curse in Gerudo. "We have to help her!" Zelda cries. We rush out of the room and head into the Haunted Wasteland. Zelda uses Farore's Wind, Link Hookshots, and I use Link's Hover Boots to get across the Sea of Sand. We reach the stone building where the Poe is and I see someone go inside. I see a flash of brown hair and I recognize the figure as my friend Amy. "You two, wait here." I say and enter the building. I see the figure huddled up next to a torch. "Amy?" I ask softly. She turns and sees me. "Cody! Where are we?" (Poor girl. She is so scared.) I think and I open my arms. She comes into them and I calm her. "It's ok, Amy, I'm here. We are in Hyrule." She looks into my eyes. "You mean…like Link and Zelda Hyrule?" I nod and she sighs. "At least you are here." "How did you get here, Amy?" I ask. "I think I was killed back home." She starts. "I was driving back home and someone ran into my backend. I fishtailed and the car flipped and I died upon impact. I awoke out here and saw this building. Then you showed up…" She finishes explaining and I hold her close. "I know how to make you feel better." I say and turn to the entrance. "Hey! You guys can come in now!" Link and Zelda come in and Amy recognizes Link. "It is nice to meet you, Hero of Time." Amy says. "But I'm afraid I don't recognize you." She says, pointing to Zelda. "Link, Zel, this is Amy, my friend from the other world." Amy stares at Zelda in surprise. "It is a pleasure, Amy." Zelda starts. "Cody has told me a lot about you and I think you are a wonderful person." Amy smiles and I turn to her. "By the way, Amy, my name isn't actually Cody." She looks at me and sees my ears. "What happened to you?" She asks. "Well, I am actually from Hyrule, hence the ears." I start. "My true name is Allanon Silverwind. My parents were Jarred and Sarah Silverwind. My father was a soldier in the Hylian Army. My mother once was Zelda's Caretaker. They both died when Ganondorf took over, but not before they sent me to Earth. I lived there until that day when I joked about the sidewalk. I was taken by Ganondorf's son, Vatti, and ended up here." I finished and Amy looks at me. "I am so sorry, Co…I mean Allanon." I shake my head. Don't worry about it. I notice Amy had two knifes at her waist. "Can you use those?" I ask, pointing. She looks at them and nods. "Then come with us and help us defeat Vatti." She nods and we all head to the Desert Colossus.

*Be at ease, sister.

**May I ask your name, brother?

***Allanon Silverwind! It is good to see you!

****Son of a bitch!


	13. Chapter 13: The Spirit Temple

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 13: The Spirit Temple

Amy's POV

"So, what did Allanon tell you about me?" I ask Zelda. She didn't look like Zelda, seeing that she wasn't wearing her usual dress, but I guessed it was because of where we were. "He told me about your kindness towards him and of your split personality." She replied, cheerfully. I smile at her. "Did he also tell you how protective of him I am?" I ask. She nods and says, "He was lucky to have found you as a friend." She says, "Him and I were friends when we were little and he was always protective of me." I try and picture them as children, playing in Hyrule Castle Garden. "I bet he was still a handful." I laugh. She joins in and we reach the Colossus. I look ahead and see Nabooru trying to move a giant block.

Allanon's POV

Nabooru hadn't changed since I had last seen her. I walk towards her and say, "_Bisogno di un, vecchio amico a mano?_"* She turns, recognizing the voice and says, "Allanon! Why are you here?" "I have come, along with the Hero of Time, Zelda, and one of my friends, Amy, to save Hyrule from Vatti, Ganondorf's son." She looks at me and says, "So you are the Hero of Blades, hmm? Well, if you are looking for the jewel, Twinrova has it." "Don't worry, Nabooru." I start. "_So come gestire le vecchie streghe, così come il collegamento._"** She nods and leaves the temple. Amy looks at me and says, "Was that Gerudo that you were speaking?" I nod and she says, "_Io non sapevo che si potesse parlare Gerudo._"*** I stare at her. "I didn't know you could either." Amy looked confused. "How did I…Ow!" Amy falls to the ground and a bright light surrounds her. When it disappeared, in her place was a Gerudo woman. She stands and says, "What happened?" "Amy?" I ask. "Yes?" She asks. "Look at yourself…" She does and jumps. "Since when have I been a Gerudo?" she asks no one. Then, it hits me. "I remember!"

Gerudo Fortress

"_Allanon, Mi piacerebbe farti conoscere mia figlia, Alice_."**** Nabooru says. I look to the Gerudo at her side and watch her shy behind her mother. "_Salve._"***** The young girl says. "_Salve_" I return. Nabooru laughs at her daughter's shyness.

Years later, Allanon's house

"Mother! What's going on?" I ask, scared. "I am sending you and Alice away, so you can survive." Sarah explains, calmly. "Please, watch out for her." I turn to Alice. She was scared. "_Non ti preoccupare, io ti proteggere._"****** I say to her and take her hand. She smiles at me and we enter the portal.

Spirit Temple

"Your name is not Amy…" I start. "…It is Alice. You are Nabooru's daughter. You went through the portal to Earth with me." Alice regains her memory and hugs me. "_Grazie per proteggermi, Allanon._"******* She says. "No problem." I reply. I notice the witches had entered the chamber. They had not noticed us. I call to them, "_Twinrova! Devo parlare con voi!_"******* They turn and say, "What do you want, foolish boy?" They notice Link and say, "Ah! Please don't kill us again!" I look to Link, then to them. "He will not harm you. Twinrova, I have need of the jewel in your possession. Can I please have it?" They look at me and say, "Only if you can solve a riddle." "What is it?" I ask. "Which of the bearers of the Triforce have the ability to transform?" "All of them can." I reply. "Wrong." The witches say. I decide to spill what I knew. "Actually, Twinrova, all of the Triforce bearers can transform. Ganondorf can transform into a hulking pig beast, Zelda can transform into her alter ego, Sheik, and Link can transform into a wolf." Link looks at me, confused. "I can what?" he asks. "Not you, Link. Let me be more specific. The Hero of Twilight incarnation of Link can transform into a wolf, with the aid of the Twilight Princess, Midna." Everyone looked at me, shocked. "The Hero of Twilight..?" Zelda says. "Well, looks like you get the jewel after all." Twinrova says, and tosses it to me. "Thank you. We must go now." I say and use my Ocarina to play the Nocturne of Shadow to get to the Shadow Temple.

*Need a hand, my old friend?

**I know how to handle the old witches, as well as the combination.

***I didn't know you could speak Gerudo?

****Allanon, I would like you to meet my daughter, Alice.

*****Hello.

******Do not worry, I'll protect you.

*******Thank you for protecting me, Allanon.

********Twinrova! I must speak with you!


	14. Chapter 14: Taking a Break

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 14: Taking a Break

Zelda's POV

"Why don't we go to Lon Lon Ranch to take a small break?" I suggest. Everyone nods and I use my power to take us outside the ranch. We walk in and Allanon sees Malon. "Hey! Malon!" She looks at him and asks, "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Allanon quotes, "You will never believe what I promised Zelda last week." Malon thinks for a moment and says, "Allanon?" he nods and she hugs him. "It's been too long! Have you gone through with it yet?" He shakes his head and says, "I haven't been here to be able to. That and I have not found the perfect "you know what" yet." Malon and I look at him in confusion. Allanon whispers something to Malon and she makes an "Oh." sound. "What?" I ask. "Nothing, Zelly." Allanon says, and I frown a little. "Oh! That reminds me. Malon, your "fairy boy" turned out to be an ok guy. Go ahead." He motions to Link and Malon says, "Link…" He stops her by giving her a small kiss. Malon turns red and I hold back a laugh. After the little scene, Malon invites us in. We all sit down at the table and Malon asks, "Are you going to introduce me?" Allanon nods and says, "This is Zelda, as you well know, and this is Alice, an old friend of mine." "Pleasure to meet you." Alice and I say. Malon smiles and goes to her room for a moment. I notice Allanon sway and ask, "Are you alright, Allanon?" He faints and I almost fall out of my chair.

Ghost Realm

Allanon's POV

I turn around to find my mother. "Mother!" I cry and run to her. I fall into her arms and cry softly. "It is alright, Allanon." She says. I sniff back my tears and ask, "Why have you come?" She reaches into her pocket and hands me a ring. It was gold with a sapphire in the middle. "This is the same ring your father gave me when he asked to marry me. Funnily, he asked me exactly where you are now. I want you to do the same with Zelda." I put the ring into my pocket and say, "Thank you, mother. I love you…" and I reappear in Malon's house.

Zelda's POV

Allanon moves slightly and I ask, "What happened?" He opens his eyes and says, "I saw my mother…" A tear falls from his face. "It will be alright, Allanon." Alice says. He nods and says, "Could everyone give Zelda and me a moment alone, please?" Everyone nods and leaves the house. Allanon stands and I ask, "What is it, Allanon?" he turns to me and says, "I am keeping a promise I made long ago." He gets down on one knee and holds out the ring. "Do you still want to marry me, Zel?" I remember the promise, scolding myself for forgetting and say, "Of course!" He stands and puts the ring on my finger. I kiss him and he smiles. "We can tell everyone later." He starts. "But right now, I need some sleep. Oh and I need to tell you and Link everything I know about Hyrule. And I mean everything." I nod and let the others know that we were going to bed.


	15. Chapter 15: History Changes

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 15: History Changes for the Better

Allanon's POV

I had Link, Zelda, and Alice in the field of the ranch. I was going to tell them of their other incarnations. "Now, instead of telling you about everything, I'm going to show you, if my powers are strong enough." They nod and we all hold hands. "First stop, the twilight incarnations." I say and start the warp.

Lake Hylia: Twilight Version

"Lake Hylia looks different." Zelda says as we appear there. "Strange, I focused on this era's Link, not the lake." I say. I see a form come out of the lake and I knew it to be Link in the Zora Armor. "Wait here." I say and walk up to him. "Greetings." I say and Link 2 grabs his blade. "I am not here to fight you, Hero of Twilight." I say, calmly. Link 2 releases his sword and asks, "Who are you and how do you know me?" "I will explain, but first, Midna can you show yourself please? I'd rather see you when I talk." Link 2, surprised, stares at me as Midna does so. "How did you?" she asks. "Because, Twilight Princess, I know everything about this place. If you haven't figured out who I am by thinking of the legends, I'll just tell you. I am the Hero of Blades, Allanon Silverwind." Link 2 gets down on one knee and says, "It is an honor, Allanon. But how are you here?" "No need to knell, Hero of Twilight. I came here, using my power to warp. I came here because I want to introduce you to two people. It may screw up history, but it also may not. Come." I lead him up to the others and say, "This is the Hero of Twilight, everyone. And this is the Hero of Time, Sage of Time, and my friend Alice." The Links look at each other in surprise. Midna looks at this Zelda and compares her to the other in her head. "So this is my ancestor." Link 2 says. "And you are my descendant." Link says. "Where is my descendant?" Zelda asks. "Not here. I will have to warp us ahead in time to get to where you can meet her. Hero of Twilight, Twilight Princess, meet us with Zelda in the Mirror Chamber after you defeat Ganondorf." I say and we all warp. We land in the Mirror Chamber just before Link 2, Zelda 2, and a restored Midna appear. "Zel, this is the Zelda of this time." They look at each other. "I just thought of something." I say. Everyone turns to me. "Everyone besides Midna and Alice, show me your Triforce. Both Links and Zeldas hold them up and I was surprised when I could see the Triforce on all hands. "Strange." I said. "Well, as nice as it was to meet your ancestors, I believe it is time for them to go, before history does change." Midna says. I nod and say, "Come, it is time to visit the other two." We warp and leave the Twilight descendants in wonder.

Skyloft

We appear in front of the Knight Academy. "This is Skyloft. The Goddess Hylia thrust this land into the sky after the battle with Demise. Everyone here knows not what is under the cloud barrier separating them from the surface. Here you will meet this Link and Zelda. This Zelda, however is also Hylia in human form. But do not tell her that." I explain. Link 3, came out of the academy after I had finished and recognized me. "Hero of Blades! How are you here, let alone alive?" "I warped here, Hero of Sky." I reply. "I'm sure you know two of my companions?" He nods and says, "Welcome, Hero and Sage of Time." "I have brought them here to meet you and your Zelda. Where is she?" I ask. "I was headed there now. She is at the Goddess Statue. Come." He replies and leads us. "This Link is very much like you, huh?" Zelda says to Link. He nods and we hear singing. "Whose voice is that?" Zelda asks. "Your descendant's." I reply. We all see Hylia, (Unknown to her) playing a harp and singing. "Zelda! There are a few people here that want to meet you." Link 3 says. She turns and almost falls backwards. "Hero of Blades! And Hero and Sage of Time! It is an honor." "The honor is ours, dear girl." I say. "We have just come here to meet you. She nods and I hear a voice behind me. "By the great Goddess…" I turn to find Gaepora, this Zelda's father. "Hello Headmaster Gaepora. It is nice to meet you." "That is the same name as…" Zelda starts but I stop her. "This is Hylia's father here." I whisper to them. "Now that I have done what I came for, we shall leave. Never forget that we came here and Hero of Sky, remember, if you ever need help, I shall guide you." He nods and I warp us back to Lon Lon Ranch.

Back at the Ranch

"That was amazing, Allanon!" Link says. "I know, but I hope we didn't change history too much." I say. It turned out, that what I had done had changed the future, but in a good way. "Well, let's head to the Shadow Temple." Alice says. I nod and play the Nocturne of Shadow once more.


	16. Chapter 16: The Shadow Temple

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 16: The Shadow Temple

Zelda's POV

"This place gives me the chills." I complain as we walk through the temple. Allanon wraps his arm around me and says, "I wont let anything hurt you." I smile and we head to Bongo Bongo's chamber. We jump down onto the drum and find Vatti again. "Honestly, I have grown tired of the lot of you." Vatti says. "Oh and nice trick by the way, Cody. Turning into my father. I must ask how you did that." Allanon looks at him. "First off, my name is Allanon Silverwind. And second, a good magician never reveals his secrets." Vatti turns and sees him. "So, you have regained yourself. Good. That just makes…" He closes Link, Alice, and I off by a see through barrier. "…Battle even better." Vatti disappears and Allanon gets ready.

Allanon's POV

"Dang, this guy is fast!" I say out loud as I barely dodge another blow. All I could hear was Vatti laughing. I hear Zelda say, "We have to help him somehow!" and I block another blow. I try and hit him the next time he passes, but I get hit instead. I hear Zelda scream and I stand back up. I face where Vatti would appear next and strike. As I thought, he appears and runs into my sword. Vatti jumps back and says, "Alright! I'm done playing around! Time for my true form!" Vatti transforms and I jump back. A voice plays in my head. "When the Sage of Time holds all 6 Time Shards, she can combine them to call for help." I grab the small bag that I held the jewels in and throw it to Zelda. "Call for Help by combining these!" I cry. Zelda grabs it and puts them together. Vatti charges for her, but I move into the way. Link jumps the barrier and stands next to me. "We fight to the end together, friend." He says. I nod and look towards Vatti. Everything stopped moving as Zelda fit the last piece together. Suddenly, both the Hero of Twilight and Hero of Sky, both with their Master Swords, stood beside us. They look to me and nod. Midna and Fi appear as well. I speak in Gerudo, "_Insieme per la vittoria._" The Links say, "Together." and get ready. The Heroes of Time, Twilight, and Sky charge up their Master Swords. I charge my energy up as well. Our blades meet and our hands join, causing us to become one. We stand, ready to attack Vatti. "Sorry, but I'm afraid you will have to wait." Vatti says and disappears. "You coward! Get back here!" We cry, our voice sounding like each one of us mixed into one. We dispel our magic and split. I collapse on the ground.

Zelda's POV

"So, this is what Hyrule used to look like." Link 2 said. I look at him and say, "What are we going to call you two while you are here?" "Call me Wolf and him Sky." Wolf says. I nod and return to Allanon. He had used a lot of power when he had combined with Link, Wolf, and Sky. His eyes finally open and he says, "We are in big trouble." "What for?" I ask. "In calling them here and not killing Vatti then, caused something unforeseen to happen. First, Vatti revived Ganondorf here. Second, both Ganondorf from Wolf's Hyrule and Demise came here as well. We have to fight all of them." "One for each, just the way it should be." Sky says. "All three of us have beaten our enemies before, we can do it again." Wolf says. I nod and say, "Midna and Fi will bring their Zelda's here and I will help them power up each of the Link's just in case Vatti powers them up." "And I will fight Vatti with Allanon." Alice says. Allanon nods and says, "Alright, let's go to an open part of Hyrule Field and finish this."

*Together we will be victorious!


	17. Chapter 17: The First Final Battle

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 17: The First Final Battle

Allanon's POV

I call out to Vaati, "Come, Vaati! Let us finish this once and for all!" "Very well, Hero of Blades!" I hear Vaati shout and he appears with two Ganondorfs and Demise. This era's Ganondorf speaks, "I told you that I would kill your descendants! And it looks like I will, with the help of my other forms." "You can try you abomination!" Link says. "This time, you and your Twilight Princess are mine." Ganon says. "Yeah right, Ganon." Wolf says. "I shall destroy you this time!" Demise shouts. "Not as long as I hold my sword, Demise." Sky says. Each Zelda powers up Each Links blades as Vaati boosts the Ganons powers. Alice, Midna, Fi, and I stare down Vaati. "Fi and I want to help you, Allanon." Midna says. "Can you both use a sword?" I ask. They nod and I hand them Stonecutter and Mindsword. Link and Ganondorf started their alternate timeline battle again as Wolf started fighting a puppet Zelda and Sky started against Demise. Vaati charged us and we sliced him across his giant eye. He recoils and flies out of our reach for a moment. I watched as both Ganondorfs transformed into their respective Ganon forms and Demise started a thunderstorm. Vaati charged us again and managed to knock Alice, Midna, and Fi away. I stood alone against Vaati. "Time to destroy you, Hero of Blades." He says. Neither of us noticed the Links kill their respective enemy. I felt myself merging with them again and I slashed our sword into Vaati. He screamed and tried to fly away, but we threw him to the ground. "Great Goddesses of every Timeline! Seal these Evildoers into their respective place and destroy their way out!" We cried. The Goddesses did just that. Ganondorf was sealed into the Sacred Realm again. Ganon was killed and was thrown into the Gerudo Desert's deepest hole. Demise was sealed inside Sky's Master Sword. All heroes that did not belong in this time returned to their respective time. Link left to go propose to Malon and Alice went to join the Gerudo again. "We have a festival and a wedding to get to, my dear." I say to Zelda. "Yes we do." She replies and takes my arm. We head into Hyrule Castle Town to get ready for the two events coming up.


	18. Chapter 18: The Wedding Festival

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 18: The Wedding Festival

Zelda's POV

Allanon had gone into the Market to buy me a wedding dress and him a suit. As I entered my room, Impa and my new Caretaker, Lilly, were waiting. "It is good that you have returned successful, Princess." Impa says. "Impa, I need you to inform the director of the Hylian Festival that there is an addition to the schedule." I tell her. "Oh? And what might that be?" Impa asks, curious. "There is a wedding that is going to take place during the festival." I say, trying to keep my composure. "Wonderful! Whose wedding is it?" Lilly asks. I turn to them and hold out my hand, showing them the ring. "Mine." Lilly squeals in excitement and Impa stares at me. "Don't you think I should approve of the groom first?" She says, rather upset. "Do you remember the Caretaker before you, Impa?" I ask of her. "Yes, Sarah Silverwind. Why do you ask?" "Do you remember her son?" "Allanon Silverwind? Yes, I remember seeing him here with you once or twice." "Well, he is the one I am marrying." I finally say. Just as I do, Allanon comes in with my dress. "Here you are, Zelda. Have the arrangements been made? Oh, hello Impa and Lilly." He says. I turn to Impa and she leaves along with Lilly. "They are being made now." I reply. He comes over and kisses me. "I'll be waiting at the alter for you, my love." He whispers into my ear and leaves. I turn to the mirror as Lilly comes in. "I can't believe I am marrying him after all these years." I say excitedly. "I am happy for you, Princess. Shall I help you into your dress?" I nod and Lilly gets started. After I pull on the dress, Lilly checks to see if it was alright. It fit perfectly. "It is amazing that he knew your exact measurements, my lady." Lilly says. "Yes, it is." I reply. I smile as I look at my self in the mirror. "You look absolutely stunning, Princess." Lilly says. "Thank you, Lilly. What time did the director schedule the wedding?" "In about 30 minutes at the Town Square." She replies. I nod and head towards the square. Everyone in Hyrule was there, even the Gerudo. I noticed six cloaked figures in the front row. I saw each of them move slightly to show me who they were and smiled when I figured it out. It was Wolf, Sky, Zelda, Hylia, Midna, and Fi. The music started and I walked down the aisle. I saw Link next to Allanon and Malon off to the other side. (I guess Link is best man and Malon best woman.) I thought as I took my place next to Allanon. The priest was none other than Rauru. He started the ceremony and it felt to me like it went passed in a blur. We repeated the vows and Rauru asked, "Do you, Allanon Silverwind, Hero of Blades, take Zelda to be your wife?" Allanon looked at me and said, "I do." Rauru turned to me and asked, "Do you, Princess Zelda, Sage of Time, take Allanon to be your husband?" I turn to Allanon and say, "I do." "Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Rauru says. Allanon, being a romantic, dipped me as he kissed me. Everyone started cheering. I grabbed the bouquet and tossed it. Malon caught it and turned to Link. He smiled and nodded. Allanon carries me back to the castle and we both were exhausted. He sits me down on the bed and says, "I am glad I returned." I smile to him and say, "I am as well. You kept your promise." He smiles. "I did because I love you, Zel." He kisses me and we fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19: The News

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 19: The News

Zelda's POV

It had been two weeks since Allanon married me. We had moved to a house out in the Castle town two days ago. This morning, I woke feeling horrible. I started feeling sick and, trying not to wake Allanon, hurried to the bathroom. Unfortunately, Allanon still woke and came in to find me hanging over the toilet, puking. "Are you alright, Zel?" he asks, worried. "I feel a little better now." I say. "How about some breakfast?" "That sounds good." I reply and we head down to the kitchen. I sit at the table as Allanon cooked some eggs and bacon. For some reason, I was especially hungry this morning and ate enough to feed two people. "I feel much better now." I say, satisfied. Allanon smiles and cleans the dishes. I go to the bathroom and start to change, when I notice something. My stomach was a little bigger than usual. I stare at myself for a minute, before realizing something. "That is why I was sick this morning and why I ate so much…I'm pregnant! Allanon!" As soon as he heard my cry he came running in. "What's wrong?" He asks. I turn to him and say, "Look." As I lift up my shirt. Allanon notices and almost faints. "Oh my goddesses…" He whispers. I look at him for a moment. He looks at me and says, "We are going to be parents…" I smile and say, "We are going to be parents." Allanon smiles and hugs me softly. "I have to let Link, Malon, and Alice know." He says. Allanon grabs his cell phone, He invented them here in Hyrule, and called Link. After a moment, I hear Link answer. "Link, push the button just underneath the 9, please and set the phone on the table." Allanon says. After I hear the phone touch the table on Link's end, Allanon does the same. "Can you hear me?" Allanon asks. "Yes." I hear Link reply. "Zelda and I have something to tell you." Allanon starts. "We…" His voice catches in his throat. "You what?" Malon says. "We are going to be parents." I finish for him. I hear Malon squeal and Link says, "Congrats, you two." "Thanks." I reply. "Hey, Zelda?" Malon says. "Yes?" I ask. "So are we." I squeal, despite trying not to, and say, "That's great, Malon! When did you find out?" "Today, actually." Malon replies. "Me too!" I had hit the stage I hadn't wanted to and Malon and I giggled. "I wonder if we will be at the same time." I ask out loud. "I hope so." Malon says. "Well, we got to go, we are going to visit Alice. We will let her know for you." "Thanks." I say and we hang up. Allanon looks at me and says, "We better find you some new dresses." I smile and nod. Allanon takes my hand and we head into the market.


	20. Chapter 20: The Wait is Over

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 20: The Wait is Over

Zelda's POV

Allanon was rushing me to the Castle doctor. While we were eating dinner, my water broke. I was now in a bed, cursing from the pain. Allanon had chosen to stay by my side and did not flinch when I directed some of it towards him. After what felt like an eternity, the pain stopped and I fell asleep. I awoke to two faint crying forms in Allanon's arms. I see him smile and he hands them to me. I hold them in my arms and look to him. "Meet our son and daughter, Zel." I smile down at my newborns. "What are we going to name them?" Allanon asks. "I was thinking maybe Jarred and Sarah." I reply. Allanon smiles and says, "Perfect." I hear a scream and then crying in the next room. "Malon?" I ask out loud. Allanon nods. "It seems you were at the same time after all." I smile and feel tired again. Allanon takes Jarred and Sarah and places them in their beds. I fall asleep. I wake the next day and the doctor said I could leave. Allanon puts me in a wheelchair and gives me our children. He wheels me towards the exit and we find Link and Malon waiting for us. I was shocked when I saw Malon holding three babies. "Dear goddesses, Malon. I hope you two can handle them." I say. "Don't worry. We'll be fine." Malon says. I smile to her and we leave. Allanon helps me into bed and places the children into the cribs he made. We all fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21: Allanon gets Hurt

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 21: Allanon gets Hurt

Zelda's POV

"Allanon, I understand. Don't worry about us." I say to him. "I just don't want you to get hurt." Allanon says. We were at Alice's in the Fortress. "Stop worrying so much, Allanon. I'll keep them safe." Alice says. Allanon still doesn't look happy. He was returning to Earth to get some of his things. I smile to him. "I'll be fine. Go on." Allanon sighs and steps through his portal.

Allanon's POV

I appear in my old house. Everything was untouched, as if time here had stopped. I had two forms and three letters with me. I cover my ears with my hair and head to the college. I go to the administration office and say, "Excuse me." The clerk turns and says, "Yes? What is it that you need?" "I am here to turn in Cody Avalon and Amy Foster's forms that state that they are leaving college. They could not come because they died recently as result of a car crash. She wreaked her vehicle yesterday with him along for the ride." The Clerk nods and takes the forms. My next stop was Amy's house. I knock on the door and her father answers. "Yes?" he asks. I hang my head. "I'm afraid your daughter died in a car crash, Mr. Foster. She wanted me to give you this letter." I hand it to him and he cries after reading it. "Cody Avalon also died in the same crash. He wanted you to have this as well." I hand him my letter and leave. I go to my landlord's and knock. He opens the door and says, "What do you want?" "I am here on behalf of Cody Avalon. He died in a car crash yesterday and I was told to give this to you." I hand him the last letter and leave. I return to the house and go to my room. I go to my dresser an open a small box on top of it. Inside, was three small stones that I had since I was little. The green one sparked at my touch and I made it into a pair of earrings. I grab the red stone and I made it into a bracelet. The blue one I turned into a ring. After I had finished, I made a portal back to Hyrule. Before I could enter, a robber threw a knife at me and hit me in the back. I stumble into the portal and it closes behind me. In my pain, I pass out and the portal destination changes.


	22. Chapter 22: Staying with Midna

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 22: Staying with Midna

Allanon's POV

I woke in a black room. I look out the window and see twilight. "Where am I?" I ask out loud. I hear a familiar giggle and look towards the door. There I see Midna. "Midna? How did I get here?" I ask. "You appeared from a portal on the plateau. I saw you and rushed out to you. You were bleeding badly from a knife wound and I brought you inside. I fixed you up." She explains. "Thank you, but I need to get back to Zelda." I start to get up, but the pain in my back prevented it. "Whoa! What's the rush?" Midna says as she walks over. "I have to get back to my children…" I say. "You and Zelda have kids?" Midna asks. I nod. "Congrats." She smiles at me. Suddenly, Midna looks away. I look down and notice that I am naked. I cover back up and say, "Sorry about that." She laughs and says, "Don't worry about it." I sit there and think for a minute. "Well, now that that's settled, would you like something to eat?" Midna asks me. "I didn't know you could cook." I say, surprised. Midna laughs and says, "I'll be right back." I waited for a moment, and Midna returned with a tray. She set it down for me and I ate. After I finished, I was feeling tired, so I fell asleep. The next morning, I could walk around and I asked Midna if I could visit Wolf and Zelda. Midna nodded and warped us out of the Twilight realm.


	23. Chapter 23: Visiting Castle Town

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 23: Visiting Castle Town

Midna and I appear outside Hyrule Castle Town. I notice Midna's normal black skin turned white. "Twili skin is not used to the light, right?" I ask as we walk towards the gate. "Right. Now be careful," Midna starts. "When you came here, you did change history, but in a good way." "How so?" I ask. "You remember how you said that you were glad there was service in the Twilight realm?" She asks. We had stopped in front of the gate. "Yes." I reply. "Well, you did that. When you came here, you made it to where you would live a lot longer than you should have." "Which means…?" I start. "Exactly, you will live through every event that will happen up to where you stopped. Which means you will get to meet everyone again without time travel." I nod. "Wait, that is why you said to be careful, I might meet myself?" I ask. She nods and I pull a cloak out of my bag. I put it on and we head into Castle Town. We walk through the market and head towards the castle, but I stop and buy a small Ocarina and a pair of earrings. "What are those for?" Midna asks. "Gifts." I reply and we head to the castle. Midna stops as two guards come to us and ask, "Who are you and what business do you have here?" Before I could speak, Midna says, "I am Princess Midna of the Twili. I have come to see my good friends Princess Zelda and Link. This man is my advisor." I nod and the guards lead us to the audience chambers. They leave and Midna removes her cloak. "Midna? What brings you here?" I hear Wolf ask. "I just came to visit my good friends, and to let you know of a certain hero's younger form had an accident." I see Zelda sit on edge. "What kind of accident?" she asks. I speak up then. "The kind that leaves you in the future and bedridden until my magic has been restored." I pull down my hood. Wolf and Zelda gasp. "What happened?" Zelda asks. "Well, I went back to my world to let the people know that Alice and myself had died in an accident. As I was leaving, however, a robber threw a knife and hit me in the back. I passed out in the warping process and the exit changed to Midna's realm." I finish explaining. "Well, you can stay here if you like." Wolf says, but I shake my head. "I'd rather not meet myself and something screw up more than it has been, but thank you for the offer." Wolf and Zelda nod and we turn to leave. "Oh! Before I go, I almost forgot I had gifts for you." I walk over to them and hand Wolf the Ocarina. "Come to me if you wish to learn." I say and he nods. I turn and give Zelda the earrings. "If you ever need guidance, focus your magic on these and it shall come." I say and she hugs me. Midna and I leave the castle with our hoods up. As we were walking through Castle Town, I ask, "Why do you have to have a cloak as well?" "Because not many people know of the Twili." She replies. "I'll have to change that when the time comes…" I mutter. I notice that we are not leaving yet and I ask, "Where are we going?" "I thought we could use something to eat and drink, so we are going to Telma's." She replies. I nod as we head inside. Seeing that my future self was not here, I let out a sigh of relief. I look around. It was as I had pictured it, except maybe a little bigger. I could hear Rusl, Ashei, Auru, and Shad arguing about something and I listen in. "I say we should ask him." I hear Shad say. "Are you nuts?" Ashei asks. "Why would you ask someone something like that, yeah?" "Maybe we should just drop the issue." Rusl says. I decide to find out what they were arguing about. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but hear that you were arguing. Perhaps I could help?" They turn to me and Rusl says, "That is quite alright, young sir. I believe we are going to leave the matter alone." I sigh. "Might I know what the issue was then?" Shad speaks up. "We wanted to ask Sir Allanon a question." I am shocked that Shad called me, of rather my future self, sir, but I ask, "And what would that question be?" "We were going to ask who he used to be." Auru says. "I think I can answer that." I hear behind me. I turn and thanked the Goddesses that I had my hood on. I saw myself, in full knight armor. I could see the tired marks under my eyes and noticed a scar on my face. He walks past me and says, "I may not remember my last name, but my first was Cody. I lived on Earth and never knew of my Hylian past." I tap his shoulder and he turns to me. "Yes?" he says. "I know your last name." I say, trying to mask my voice, cursing myself for not using Sightblinder. "Do you? I would be grateful." "Your last name was Avalon." I say, my voice almost slipping. "Thank you, kind sir. But I must ask, who are you?" I stiffen and say, "Excuse me a moment, I feel sick." I rush to the bathroom and take out Sightblinder. (Who do I want to look like?) I think to myself. I focus on looking like a Gerudo and return to the waiting me. "I am sorry about that, now what was it you asked?" I ask. "I asked if you could show me who you are." Allanon repeats. I take off my cloak, despite Midna's warning. I shocked even her when she saw the Gerudo underneath. I looked like a younger Ganondorf, just without the evil surrounding him. I look into my older self's eyes and say in Gerudo, "_Il mio nome è, Allen Swiftrunner._"* Allanon nods to me and asks, "_Come hai fatto a sapere di me?_"** I could see the others surprised that Allanon could speak Gerudo. "_Io sono buoni amici con Alice._"*** I reply. Allanon nods and says, "I have stayed longer than I intended. I must go." Allanon leaves and I sigh in relief. Midna comes over to me, uncloaked. "How are you a Gerudo?" "Can you understand the language?" I ask. She nods and I say, "_Ho usato Sightblinder in bagno._"**** She nods and returns to her seat. I hear someone say, "Did you just say, Sightblinder?" I curse under my breath as I turn around. Shad was staring at me. "You are not really Allen Swiftrunner are you?" I shake my head. "Do you know who you just lied to?" I nod and say, "I just lied to myself, if you must know." I let the magic fall away and leave everyone, except Telma, in shock. "How is this possible?" Rusl asks. "One of my portals went wrong when I passed out from a wound." I explain. "But whenever I am here," I return to my Gerudo form. "Please call me Allen." Everyone nods and Midna and I eat. After finishing, Midna asks if she could warp out. Telma nods and Midna warps us back to the Twilight realm. "So, did you get to do what you wanted?" she asks. "Yes." I reply. She sees someone and says, "You might want to disguise yourself as a Twili." I do and ask, "Why?" "Midna, my darling!" I hear someone say. I turn and see a regular Hylian man come up and kiss her cheek. "Jarred! When did you return?" I have a slight heart attack when I heard my son's name. "I just got back, actually. Who is this?" He replies, motioning to me. "He is my new advisor. He insisted that I visit Princess Zelda and came with me when I did." Jarred nods and we walk back into the palace. "I have not had the pleasure to meet you." Jarred says, while we are walking. I hold out my hand and say, "My name is…it has been so long since I heard it, I'm afraid I have forgotten." I scratch my head with my other hand as Jarred shakes my hand. "That is quite alright." I could feel my magic return to me. "I'm afraid, Princess Midna, that I must end my services." Midna looks at me confused. "My family is calling me and I must "Warp" home with haste." I say, hinting on my true motive. Midna nods and says, "Then you are relieved. I hope that in the future, we can see each other again. I open my portal and say, "Do not worry, Twilight Princess. I am sure we shall meet again." I enter the portal and appear back in my home.

*My name is Allen Swiftrunner

**How do you know of me?

***I'm good friends with Alice.

****I used Sightblinder in the bathroom.


	24. Chapter 24 : Zelda gets sick

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 24: Zelda gets sick

Zelda's POV

"Where have you been?" I ask as a cloaked figure comes through the portal. The figure takes off the cloak and I am shocked that it revealed a Twili. "Sorry, I…" the Twili starts before noticing that I was staring. It looks at itself and says, "Sorry, hang on." I sense magic disappearing and I see Allanon in the Twili's place. "Why were you disguised as a Twili?" I ask. "Because my return portal when I was on Earth changed destinations and put me at Midna's doorstep. I had to stay there because a robber left me wounded. I visited Wolf and Zelda while I was there and I met myself. Apparently, when we went into the future, I extended our lifespan." Allanon explains. "Thank the goddesses that you are alright." I say and hug him. I notice something different about Allanon and I ask, "Did something happen while you were there?" Allanon looks at me and says, "Not that I know of, why?" "I can sense something different." I reply. Allanon finds something in his pocket. "It is a note." He says. "What does it say?" Alice asks. Allanon opens it and reads out loud. "If you are reading this, that means you either found it, or your Zelda noticed something different about you. I can tell you what it is. You are one of my people now, Allanon Silverwind. I gave you the power. Twilight Princess." Alice ponders the note for a moment and I ask, "Does this mean you are part Twili?" Allanon slowly nods and I ask, "You think the Twilight Realm is there today?" "I'm not sure, but it doesn't hurt to find out." Allanon says. "Come, let's find out. Oh and bring the children, I have a feeling they will enjoy it." I grab Jarred and Sarah and Allanon holds me in his arms. We warped to the Twilight realm. I just want to say that warping the Twili way is very strange. Your body is broken up into tiny black squares, not painfully, and reconstructed at your destination. "Oh my…" Allanon says. I look around and find the Twilight realm to be rather beautiful in its light. "It looks the same." Allanon says. "I think we should disguise ourselves as Twili." I say and Allanon nods. He uses Sightblinder and I use my magic to disguise ourselves and the children. We walk towards the palace and a Twili stops us. "_Qui__ êtes-vous__?_"* It asks us. I could not answer, but am surprised when Allanon says, "_Nous sommes des amis de votre reine. Peut__-on la__ voir__?_"** I stare at him while the Twili says, "_Je vais vous conduire à elle._"*** We follow the Twili and I say, "I did not know you spoke Twili." "I did not know either." Allanon replies as we enter the Throne room. The queen was holding a small child, who I assumed to be Midna. "_Bienvenue. À qui puis-je gagner le plaisir de rencontrer?_"**** The Queen asks. Allanon returns to normal and says, "_Mon nom est Allanon Silverwind. J`ai pu venir ici grâce à votre fille, Midna. Je suis venu dans l`espoir que Twili et Hylians pourraient vivre ensemble en paix._"***** Allanon explains and the queen looks shocked. "My daughter brought you here?" She asks in Hylian. "She did not bring me here, but if you focus on me, you will find the power that marks me as part Twili, given to me by her in the future." Allanon replies. "_Maman, je peux aller jusqu`à l`homme?_"****** I hear Midna ask. The Queen nods and Midna floats over to Allanon. Allanon reaches into his pocket and pulls out a red bracelet. He hands it to Midna and says, "It will protect you." Midna takes it and puts it on. It conforms to her arm and shrinks to accommodate her small wrist. "Thank you." She says. Midna holds out her arms as if she wanted to be held. Allanon picks her up carefully and looks into her eyes. Midna uses her hair and marks Allanon's forehead. There was now a small orange circle on his head. "_Avec cela, je vous rends mon frère et protecteur._"******* Midna says. "_J`accepte ce cadeau avec plaisir._"******** Allanon says. Suddenly, I feel sick. I start to fall over, but Allanon catches me. I hear the queen say, "She has been here to long. She is not used to the different atmosphere. You must leave, quickly." Allanon nods and warps us home.

*Who are you?

**We are friends of your queen. Can we see her?

***I'll take you to her.

****Welcome. Who do I earn the pleasure of meeting?

*****My name is Allanon Silverwind. I have come here thanks to your daughter, Midna. I came in hopes that Twili and Hylians could live together in peace.

******Mommy, can I go up to the man?

*******With this, I make you my brother and protector.

********I accept this gift gladly.


	25. Chapter 25:Time changes and Midna's Plea

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Rights belong to Nintendo. I do own my character and the storyline.

Chapter 25: The Time Change and Midna's Plea

Allanon's POV

It had been seventeen years since we visited Midna as a child. We were at home, when everything went black. "What is going on?" Zelda asks. Before I could answer, everything returned to normal. "Not sure." I reply and look outside. I gasp as I realize that the time had changed. We had entered the Twilight Era. "We are in the Twilight Era now, darling." I say to her. "Ah…" She says, understanding. Midna pops in, looking like an Imp again. "Midna?" I ask. She turns to me and says, "The one and only! Eee hee hee!" She then starts crying on my shoulder. "_Ce qui s`est passé, ma sœur?_"* I ask. "_Zant a repris et a essayé de me tuer. Merci au bracelet, j`ai seulement transformé. Je suis venu ici pour demander se l`aide._"** She explains. Zelda understood, thanks to my teaching, and says, "We will help, Midna. I think I know where to find it." Just as we were about to leave, Twilight covered the Lanuryu providence. Thanks to the protection of my magic, nothing happened to us, but it put a strain on me. I warp us to Ordon Spring. I fall to the ground, weakened by the power of Twilight. "Allanon!" Zelda cries. "Dad!" my children say. Midna was on the ground as well, the light here weakening her. "Zelda…take the children to Mayor Bo…quickly. Then, bring Wolf here…" I say. She nods and takes the children off. "Midna…are you alright?" I ask. "Yes…" she weakly replies. Suddenly, Ordona appears. "**Hero of Blades…Twilight Princess…Welcome to my spring. Hero, you know what you must do to save the Princess…Do so quickly…**" it says and I nod. "_S`il vous plaît pardonnez-moi pour ce que je m`apprête à faire,__ Midna__. Prenez une partie de mon pouvoir afin que vous puissiez vivre._"*** I say to her and place my hand on her. I force my magic into her and she glows. "NO, Allanon STOP!" Midna cries, but I continue. Midna stops glowing and she returns to normal. I close my eyes and sleep for a moment, but Midna believes I am dead.

Midna's POV

I start to cry. I couldn't believe what Allanon had just done. He sacrificed himself so that I could live. "Stupid!" I cry and pound the ground. Zelda returns then and sees me. "Midna, what happened?" She asks. "He…he used his power to heal me…but…" I stammer between sobs. Zelda understood and comes over. She picks me up and holds me like a child. "It's ok…He did what he thought was right. "**Do not fear…Allanon is still alive, he just sleeps...**" Ordona says and disappears. I hear someone coming and hide in Zelda's shadow. I see Link come into the spring and sigh. "What is going on, Zelda?" He asks. "It seems Zant took over again." She replies. I come out of her shadow. "Can I count on you for help again, Wolf-boy?" I ask. "Of course, Midna." Link says and I float to him. "Is Link and Malon around?" Zelda asks. "Yeah, they are at the ranch. Come on." He replies and we head to the ranch. I hide in Link's shadow, but it proved unnecessary. Zelda speaks to me. "No need to hide, Midna. Allanon made it to where the Twili are accepted." I reappear and we reach the ranch. I see Time and Malon sitting in the field, talking. Zelda calls to them. "Link! Malon! Long time no see!" They look over and Time says, "Zelda! It is good to see you! How have you been?" "I've been better. What about you?" "Fine. Had some kid trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle. What brings you here?" Malon says. "I do, I'm afraid." I say. "What's happened?" Time asks. "Zant took over again, if my form didn't make it obvious." I reply, rather harshly. Time looks down and I realize what I did. "Sorry…" I say. "Don't worry about it." Time says. Allanon finally joined us. "What did I miss?" he says, sounding older. I fly to him and start hitting him. "You idiot! You could have died!" I cry as I fall into his arms. "I'm sorry, Midna, But I had to." He replies. He hugs me and lets me go. Allanon pulls a pair of green earrings and hands them to Wolf. "To protect you." He says. He himself had a blue ring on his hand. "Well, we should get going." Link says. "Yes. Zelda, I want you to stay here with the children." Allanon says. She nods and we head out. "I'm going to have to get my Master Sword back." Link says. "I will as well." Time says. "Don't worry. I know where they are." Allanon says.

*What happened, my sister?

**Zant took over again and tried to kill me. Thanks to the bracelet, I only transformed. I came here to ask you for help.

***Accept this now, Midna, as I pass it onto you.


End file.
